the journey to love and revenge
by elfprincess5
Summary: serenity wants freedom from her bodyguards that her father makes follow her every where so she runs but then runs into someone unexpected (heehee hmmm who could that be.....)anyways after some one kills her father she and he are on a journey to love and r


Serenity ran towards the grassy medow as her lady in waiting screamed her   
name franticly. her father would be furious that she was running away   
again but she didnt care she was 16 and had 5 body guards that followed   
her everywhere.he had gone nuts ever since her mother died. The kingdom   
was invaded and her mother died right in front of her, but it didnt bother   
her anymore because she couldnt remember it she was hit in the head with a   
sword and couldnt remember anything before that.  
SERENITY!!!!! her thoughts were broken by the screaming of her lady in   
waiting Ruth, was screaming her name trying to slow her down.She quickly   
ran towards the woods. if she could just make it to the woods she could   
get rid of ruth and her body guards who were following her.  
SERENITY!! Ruths screams were getting fainter by the second. she was   
almost to the woods.she wasnt letting them catch her not after what she   
went through to excape! she went on a picnic with ruth... and her body   
guards. she said she needed to pee and walked into the brush. Ruth   
following closely behind her and started running.Sing as how Ruth was   
short and tubby she did it with increadable ease.But the body guards were   
catching up. she started to speed up running at full speed now she turned   
around to see ruth and her body guards dissapear into the distance.   
Suddenly she ran into something and almost fell but something grabed her.   
She looked up to see a mans face he was younge 18 or 20 mabe. he had dark   
black hair and blue eyes. Are you okay girl? he asked. SERENITY!!!! Her   
gaze was broke by ruths screaming. she ran pass him into the woods. Hey   
wait he yelled. he ran after her and grabbed her. She tripped on a rock   
and fell to the ground taking him with her.serenity out of breath looked   
at him as he on top of her looking strait at her. Serenity! Princess   
Serenity he said questionally.. Yes she managed to say after several   
minutes. "Why are you running?" he asked.She didnt know why but she told   
him, without a thought of who he was. She started to blush. he looked at   
her with amazement then he started smiling and laughing. she looked at him   
and frowned. And they let you go in the bushes to pee and you just took   
off. he said inbetween laughs.i can just picture that tubby lady running   
after you. he started laughing louder.Its not funny! she said.Who do you   
think you are laughing at a princess! She yelled. thats the funniest part   
im your new bodygaurd! Darian.  
  
My new bodyguard? Father usaully got older ones   
all her bodyguards were like 30or older.what was her father thinking? he   
probably didnt even know how to hold a sword right let a lone protect her!   
So princess dont you think we should be heading towards the castle?darian   
said smiling. oh, ok i guess serenity said. they headed back to the   
clearing. Darian leading the way he turned around to see serenity wasnt   
there. "i love it when they play hard to get he thought to himself."   
"He was going to take me back when i just got here."serenity said   
smileing. Serenity came accross her favorite spot she ran away all the   
time to come here no one ever found her. she looked at the water fall   
covering the cave behind it. she took off her shoes and jumped in the lake   
that lead to the waterfall and cave. she swam towards the waterfall. she   
loved to swim expecally in this water it was always perfect tempature. she   
went behind the waterfall into the cave. She sat in the cave for a while   
but then decided to go back her dad was going to freak. She got out of the   
water grabed her shoes and headed back. then all of a sudden there was   
rustling in the bushes next to her."What was that" she thought. Her heart   
started to beat faster. suddenly a rabbit jumped out of the bushes. "oh   
its just you Mr. bunny." she said bending down to pick up the rabbit. the   
bushes started to rustle again. "Oh no it wasnt you!"she said as the   
rabbit jumped down from her hands. a soilder walked out of the bushes with   
a smirk on his face it wasnt one of her fathers soilders it was one of the   
ememys forces." so happy you decided to drop by little princess." he said   
walking towards her.serenity backed up against a tree. suddenly Darian   
jumped out from behind some trees with his sword drawn. "Step away from   
her and i will have no reason to kill you." darian said "You, your nothing   
but a mear boy."the soilder said laughing. this angered darian. " You worm   
your not even fit to sleep with the pigs why should i waste my skills on   
you?" darian said smirking "You'll pay for that with your life!!" the   
soilder yelled running towards darian with his sword drawn.Serenity   
watched closely as darian blocked it and pushed his sword into the   
soilders pushing him back. The clagging of the swords seem to go on   
forever to serenity untill the soilder tryed to thrust his sword into   
darian. he moved out of the was and plunged his sword into the soilders   
gut. Serenity watched as he push the soilder of his sword and clean it   
off.She never accaully watched anyone killed before. It was too much for   
her to handle she started to faint darian caught her as she was fallin to   
the ground.he picked her up and took her to his horse he had behind some   
trees.he put her in front of him on the horse and was heading back towards   
the opening of the woods.she didnt know why but she felt safe in his arms.   
she felt safe like she could stay there for eternity. suddenly he asked   
out of no where. " why are you wet it wasnt that scarey was it?"   
serenitys face went to an unexplainable look of hatred. "NO!!" "I was in   
the lake!" she said "Oh good you needed a bath." he said sarcastically.   
"WHAT" she turned around and shot him an evil look. "you ingrate how can   
you say that to a princess?" she asked "Beside i take plenty of baths."   
she said. "could of fooled me by the way you smelt earlier." he said   
smiling . "do you have a habbit of smeling people sir or did you make an   
exception for me?" she said look at him trying to hide her smirk. "it was   
univoidable princess the smell was everywhere." he said smirking. grrrr   
she was outwitted by a bodyguard. she crossed her arms and mumbled to   
herself. Darian liked her she let him tease her she made him keep on his   
toes and she was cute when she was mad.  
They arrived at the castle and were now in the thrown room.   
Serenity what were you thinking this is the 5th time this week. darian   
tryed not to laugh. The king turned to him and said"thank you for bringing   
her back to me safely." "it was my pleaser your highness." he replyed   
"you are now her full time body guard darien untill she marries." the king   
said "no father i hate him and im not marrying the spanish pig!" serenity   
yelled " Go to your room serenity and get ready to meet your future   
husband the spanish pig i mean prince james!" he screamed she did what she   
was told and stormed off to her room ruth waddling behind her. darian   
almost lost it then in there but the king would think him childish if he   
bursted out laughing out of no where."i just hope you can handle her   
darian." "oh ya king shes not that bad."the king started laughing ya sure.  
Serenity was taking a bath darian waiting obediently outside   
the door. serenity was deep in thought why couldnt she get darian out of   
her head. no it cant be could she like him no no that cant be it no. well   
he is cute oh my gosh did i just think he was cute ewwwwwwwwww! she got   
out of the bath tub and got her bath robe. "oh no ruth remembered my   
undergarments but not my clothes. ill have to go get them from my room."   
Darian yawned how could anyone take that long in the   
bathroom what was she doing its been an hour. suddenly the door opened and   
he looked up to see serenity in nothing but a robe. he sat there staring   
at her. "ummm i forgot my clothes."she said looking at him "you want me to   
get them? he asked no i am perfectally able to do it she said   
sarcastically." she walked out and the door closed and caught her robe and   
pulled it off her. it turned out she was wearing something else a pink bra   
and matching underwear. she screamed and covered herself up with her arms.   
she looked down to see darian still staring at her. DARIAN!!! she yelled   
oh ohok imm soo sorry he opened the door and picked up the robe and handed   
it to her.she ran off to her room and closed the door darian cracked up. i   
cant belive she did that. serenity leaned against the closed door i cant   
believe i did that!  
That was great he thought whipping a tear from his eye from laughing. 


End file.
